Heavenly Curses
by Kasanelover
Summary: The Dark Purveyors and Vocaloid were having the time of their lives until a curse was placed on all of them. What will they do? I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY! Yet at least.
1. New Vocaloid City

It was a goreous Summer day in NVC ***New Vocaloid City*** when Hatsune Miku, Kasane Ted and Teto, Utatane Piko and Pika, Kagamine Rin and Len, Ruko Yokune, Haruka Nana and Neo, Haku Yowane, and Lily were relaxing in park, talking about random stuff that went on in their lives.

"Piko, you're up. Why is your sister chicken of horses?" Len asked.

"Hey!" Pika said.

"What? It's true!" Len said.

"Calm down please! Pika is scared of horses because she was nearly struck by one when she was little. Of course, as an _awesome_ and _protective_ brother, I jumped in the way and took the heavy blow...it was not pretty." Piko explained.

"What happened?" Rin asked.

"I coughed up blood and knocked out for a few hours." Piko replied.

"Did you need stitches?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. The hooves cut into the flesh on my hairless flesh!" Piko replied.

"Poor you and your hairless body." Lily said with a small laugh.

"At least I have head hair. I look good with head air." Piko said.

"Yeah, with snow white hair and 'P' shaped cowlick, it's really been working out for you." Ted said sarcastically.

"Oh please. You're the one to talk with red hair and a drill that looks real." Piko said.

"At least I don't have old people hair, unlike you." Ted said.

"Haku's hair is just like mine but's it's silver and longer!" Piko snapped.

"True...she has old people air." Ted said.

"Hey!" Haku said.

"Kidding, kidding." Ted said.

"You better be!" Haku said.

"C'mon, would I really insult someone as nice as you and actually mean it?" Ted asked.

"True..." Haku replied.

"Exactly. However, I still think Piko has old people hair. And I mean it." Ted said.

"You're just upset that I'm dating your sister." Piko said.

"Not to mention I walked in on you guys having sex." Ted said with his arms acrossed his chest.

"Right. It was amazing by the way." Piko said with a wink.

"Nnnngghh! Don't tell me!" Ted said.

"I just did." Piko said with a smirk.

"Was it your first time?" Lily asked.

"Yes actually." Piko replied.

"Teto! Was it your-"

"Yes. Yes it was. And it was fantastic." Teto said.

"Awesome!" Lily said.

"How long was it like this?! Teto, I thought you promised to tell me everything!" Ruko said.

"I did tell you." Teto said.

"How come I don't know about it then!?" Ruko asked.

"You fell asleep before I could even say one word." Teto replied.

"I did?" Ruko asked.

"Yes." Teto replied.

"Aw man! I'm so mean and lame!" Ruko said.

"More lethargic than lame." Piko said.

"And mean." Teto added.

"Gooooodddd..." Ruko said.

"...who's next?" Piko asked.

"You pick!" Lily replied.

"Hmm...Ruko! Do you wear contacts?" Piko asked.

"I should I ask you an Pika the same question!" Ruko replied.

"I'm not wearing contacts!" Pika said.

"Neither am I." Piko said.

"Hmm...how do i know you two aren't lying?" Ruko asked.

"Why are you avoiding my question?" Piko asked.

"Umm...ummm...uuhhhh-"

"CONTACTS!" Pika yelled.

"I'm not wearing contacts!" Ruko said.

"Yes you are! You're avoiding Piko's question and you don't have a reason why! The only reason out there is the fact you wear contacts!" Pika said.

"I don't wear contacts!" Ruko said.

"Neither do we!" Pika said.

"Prove it!" Ruko said.

"You prove it!" Pika snapped.

"Fine!" Ruko said. She walked up to Piko and Pika and poked their eyes.

"OUCH!" Piko and Pika yelled in unison. They put their hands over their eyes.

"Hmmm...nothing." Ruko said.

Piko removed his hands from his eyes and stared at Ruko.

"Great. My turn." Piko said. He jumped up and poked both of Ruko's eyes.

"Yeouch!" Ruko said.

"That's what you get for poking our eyes!" Piko said.

"At least I know you're not lying." Ruko said.

"At least I can still see! That's more important!" Piko snapped.

"That too." Ruko said.

"You're a jerk." Pika said.

"Hey, I needed to be sure." Ruko said.

"That was the **WORST** way to be sure!" Pika snapped.

"Yap, yap, yap, let's move on." Ruko said.

Pika narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. She then reached out to Ruko's throat. Piko stopped Pika by grabbing her arm.

"No." Piko said.

"Why!?" Pika asked.

"Because she's Teto's friend and I don't Teto to break up with me. She's to precious to lose." Piko replied.

"You're thinking about yourself you boob! What about me!?" Pika asked.

"If you kill Ruko, everyone will more than likely hate you." Piko replied.

"True..." Pika said.

"And we don't want that to happen now do we?" Piko asked.

"Nooo." Pika replied.

"Then no chokey Ruko." Piko said.

"Fiiiineee." Pika said.

"Lily! Why do you wear black and yellow all the time!?" Ruko asked.

"Haven't you heard the song?" Lily asked.

"The song...Lily! Be real!" Ruko replied.

"Alright, alright. I wear black and yellow because it looks nice with my skin tone." Lily replied.

"It does." Teto replied.

"Thank you." Lily said.

Teto nodded.

"Nooowww...who's neeexxttt?" Lily asked.

"That's what we're wondering!" Rin replied.

"True. Rin, why do you like roadrollers and crushed me with one yesterday?!" Lily asked.

"I like roadrollers because when I crushed Kaito and Gakupo with it, they never came back...for 2 months. And I didn't mean to crush you!" Rin replied.

"You definetly didn't stop when after I yelled it nearly 15 times!" Lily said.

"I couldn't hear you over the engine!" Rin said.

"Nngh! Just don't do it again!" Lily said.

"I'll try not to next time." Rin said.

"No, don't do it at all!" Lily said.

"Fine, fine!" Rin said.

"Thank you." Lily said.

"Next up is...hmmm...Haku! Why do you drink?" Rin asked.

"It's all out of depression." Haku replied.

"Oh...right. I'm sorry." Rin said.

"It's fine." Haku said.


	2. O'Bannon Farm

At O'Bannon Farm, The Dark Purveyors were just sitting around, talking about stuff, much like the Vocaloid and Utauloid in New Vocaloid City. Though, they weren't exactly talking about their lives...they were acting out each other's lives instead.

"I'M MARISKA AND I LOVE FUCKING CHICKENS, MAN!" Zed, the weakest of the Purveyors yelled.

"...you're an idiot, brother Zed. A **really big one**." Mariska, the only female Purveyor said.

"Hey, fuck you!" Zed snapped.

Mariska rolled her Heterochromia eyes and played her sitar.

"If it's one thing you show, it's denial." Mariska said while playing her sitar.

"If it's one thing you do, it's talk shit!" Zed snapped.

"If it's one thing you're good at, it's being a bitch towards a girl!" Vikke, the only Purveyor that owns a boat said, disrupting Mariska and Zed's fight.

"Fuck you, vikking boy!" Zed snapped.

"He's definetly right about you being a bitch, brother Zed." Mariska said.

"Fuck all of you!" Zed said.

"Hey! I didn't say shit about you!" Juilet Starling, the only person there that was human said.

"I wasn't talking about you, slag!" Zed said.

"Dude, chill! Sister Juilet didn't do a thing wrong." Mariska said.

"I still don't like her! She's a zombie hunter! How do you guys even trust her?!" Zed asked.

"She walked into our minds and showed us she's here to stay." Mariska replied.

"What?!" Zed asked.

"Get it through your head. Juliet ain't your average zombie hunter. And she proved it enough for us to trust her!" Josey, the most alive looking Purveyor said.

"Not me!" Zed said.

"Just leave him. He's a stubborn soul with a stubborn mind." Mariska said.

"Fuck you all!" Zed said. He threw his microphone to the ground and stormed off.

"So emo." Juilet said.

"Definetly." All the Purveyors except Mariska said in unison.

"Well, not emo. Just lost." Mariska said.

"Is that a nice way of saying emo?" Juliet asked.

"Not really." Mariska replied.

"Hmm...I still think he's emo." Juliet said.

"Whatever you say, sister Juilet." Mariska said. She played her sitar once more.

"Why do you have that thing anyway?" Juliet asked.

"It's hippie thing." Mariska replied.

"So those stereotypes were true!" Juliet said.

"What stereotypes?" Mariska asked.

"You know, the ones about hippies!" Juliet replied.

"Not all of them are true." Mariska said.

"But the sitar one is!" Juilet said.

"That's probably about it, next to the clothes." Mariska said.

"Oh..." Juliet said.

**I decided to add Juliet...why? Because IT'S A FREE COUNTRY! :D**


End file.
